I Love My Family
by Yefah
Summary: Kyuhyun akhirnya bertemu Keluarganya / Benarkah Sunghyun Anak Kyuhyun? / Bonus ada special buat ultah Sungmin juga :) / KyuMin FF YAOI / LAST CAP UPDATE! RnR Pls!
1. Chapter 1

"Papa~ sunghyun kangen dady papa.. dady kapan pulang?" seorang bocah kecil yang imut tetapi juga tampan, sedang bertanya pada namja manis yang dipanggilnya papa. Entahlah, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi bocah ini akan menangis.

"Sunghyun ah~ Dady akan segera pulang. Sunghyun harus sabar menunggu arra?" Sang papa membalas dengan senyum yang manis. Namun kentara sekali senyum itu memiliki sarat akan kesedihan.

"Tapi sunghyun kangen dady hiks" Benar bukan, bocah ini akan menangis. Memang wajar, dia begitu iri melihat teman-teman yang memiliki dady. Terkadang dia bingung ,bukankah papanya sama dengan dady-dady temannya. Tapi papa nya bilang bahwa dady sunghyun yang sebenarnya masih belum pulang. Seketika pedihlah hati bocah ini saat tau bahwa sang dady belum pulang dan akan pulang entah kapan.

"Sunghyun ah, dengarkan papa. Dady sunghyun pasti pulang. Papa jamin itu sayang" Sungmin –papa sunghyun, langsung memeluk erat sang anak. Seakan sangat takut jika anaknya terluka. Sudah 7 tahun sejak sunghyun lahir dari rahimnya. Ia hanya merawat Sunghyun seorang diri. Bahkan 'sang dady' yang dimaksud sunghyun tak pernah membantunya merawat sunghyun sejak kecil. Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan orang itu datang. Namun apa daya, harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan.

Disaat Sunghyun mulai tumbuh dan berkembang, ia tau akan apa arti dady. Awalnya dia bingung ingin menjawab apa ketika sunghyun bertanya tentang dady nya

_"Papa, cebenelnya dady cunghyun itu capa cih?" Sunghyun yang masih sangat kecil, namun begitu cerdas seperti sang dady. Sudah berani bertanya hal sepeti itu pada sungmin. dan sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang anak._

_"Baby, Dady mu sedang pergi. Dia akan kembali dan membawakan robot yang sangat canggih untuk sunghyunie. Cha~ kita harus tunggu dady pulang nde?" Sungmin mengecup kening Sunghyun dengan lembut. Dan Sunghyunnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau apa maksud dari perkataan papa nya._

* * *

**- \(^-^)/ YJC Present \(^-^)/ -**

**Tittle : I Love My Family**

**Author : Yefah**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun (Cho Kuixian)**

**-Lee Sungmin (Cho Sungmin)**

**-Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**-Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Cho Yesung)**

**-Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul)**

**-Tan Hangeng/Hankyung (Cho Hangeng)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Saling memiliki. Tapi cerita ini Murni dari otak pas-pas an milik Saya**

**A/N : Cerita ini benar-benar milik saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan didalamnya dengan cerita lain, mungkin hanya kebetulan. Dan maaf jika typo bertebaran.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s) , M(preg) , Alur kecepatan, bahasa urak-urakan, etc**

**Summary : Cho Sunghyun begitu mengharapkan Dadynya cepat pulang | Sungmin ragu apakah Kyuhyun masih Mengingatnya | Semenjak menjadi artis besar Kyuhyun melupakan keluarganya? | KyuMin FF | YAOI**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't forget,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Sungmin ah apa anakmu masih bertanya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" Yesung yang sedang meminum secangkir kopinya mencoba bertanya tentang sunghyun pada sungmin. Sebagai paman dari sunghyun, ia tak akan bisa diam saat tahu sang keponakan tersayang begitu terluka ketika mengetahui ayahnya tak pulang-pulang.

"Nde hyung. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku bilang saja kalau kyuhyun pasti pulang. Karena aku memang yakin bahwa dia akan pulang meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil..." Sungmin berujar lirih. Sebenarnya dia juga ragu akan berucap seperti itu. Entahlah mungkin hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Aku akan ke China sebentar lagi. Sekaligus akan mencari Kyuhyun. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun tak pulang-pulang. Aku tau dia sudah menjadi artis besar disana. Tapi apa yang membuatnya betah tanpa keluarga disana? Mau artis,presiden,apapun itu tak akan bisa hidup tanpa keluarga." Yesung berbicara dengan sedikit emosi. Ya, ini memang salah satu rasa kerinduan terhadap adiknya –Kyuhyun.

Semenjak menjadi artis besar di China, Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang ke Korea. Bahkan menghubungi Keluarganya pun tak ada. Jelas saja Keluarga Cho khawatir. Terutama Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai anak dan 'istri'. Kemana tanggung jawab pria itu?

**- \(^-^)/ Keep calm and love KyuMin \(^-^)/ -**

**_Beijing 07.00 PM_**

"Kapan presscon itu dimulai?" Kyuhyun, atau yang lebih di kenal Kyuhyun dikeluarganya sedang berjalan terburu-buru diiringi bodyguard beserta sang manager.

"Mungkin 30 menit lagi Kuixian. Apa ada yang perlu kuambilkan?" Sang manager mencoba menawarkan bantuan kepada artis besar yang ia naungi di label managementnya itu.

"Tak usah. Kau urus saja urusanmu. Aku akan langsung ke tempat presscon". Kuixian langsung meninggalkan manager ditemani dengan bodyguarnya.

Butuh beberapa ratus meter di koridor itu untuk cepat sampai di ruang presscon. Di luar sudah dipenuhi oleh fans-fans nya yang begitu antusias agar dapat melihat langsung sang idola. Kuixian yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum menawan menyapa para fansnya. Dan tentu saja banyak fans yang pingsan. Bukan, mereka pingsan bukan karena berdesakan, tetapi lebih kepada senyuman menawan milik Cho Kuixian...

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan sudah di penuhi oleh para wartawan yang siap mengajukan banyak pertanyaan untuk Kuixian. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah Kuixian di Ruangan Presscon. Dan presscon pun dimulai.

"Baiklah, terima kasih pada kalian karena sudah bersedia datang ke presscon ini. Silahkan, aku siap menjawab pertanyaan dari kalian." Masih dengan senyum yang menawan, Kuixian mencoba memancing para wartawan untuk bertanya padanya. Lalu seorang wartawan mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, silahkan tanyakan saja"

"Kuixian, apa benar anda akan debut di Korea? Bukankah itu tanah kelahiran anda. Pasti anda sangat senang mengingat anda sudah bertahun-tahun tak pulang ke kampung halaman anda kan?" Wartawan pertama mencoba menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Cho Kuixian tersenyeum... namun senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum yang begitu tulus...

"Ya, aku akan debut di Korea sebentar lagi. Dan tepat sekali, dengan debut ini aku begitu senang. Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku yang berada di Korea. Bahkan sejak aku menjadi artis di China, aku tak pernah menghubungi mereka. Pasti mereka berburuk sangka padaku karena menganggap aku anggota keluarga yang keterlaluan. Padahal aku tidak mengetahui email ataupun nomor phoncell kalian. Kuharap jika kalian menonton presscon ini, kalian mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini. Yesung hyung, Umma, Appa, Bogoshipo!"

Tes

Kuixian menitikan air mata ketika mengucapkan kata rindu untuk keluarganya yang berada di Korea. Sebenarnya masih ada orang lagi yang begitu berharga di hidupnya. Namun ini belum waktunya ia menyebut orang itu di media massa seperti ini.

Presscon di mulai dengan sukses,dan begitupun diakhiri dengan sukses juga. Meskipun masih ada beberapa wartawan yang kecewa karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak jadi bertanya dikarenakan waktunya yang tidak memungkinkan.

**_Seoul_**

Keluarga Cho sedang duduk bersama di ruang tengah sembari memerhatikan televisi dengan serius. Entahlah, tapi mereka sudah sangat merindukan orang yang berada di TV itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Umma, itu kyuhyun. Ah mengapa setelah jadi artis dia lebih tampan dari ku?" Yesung mencoba membuat keributan saat Kyuhyun mulai di sorot oleh kamera.

"Aish Yesung ah. Diam sebentar. Dengarkan adikmu yang tampan itu bicara. Ah umma begitu merindukan suaranya." Heechul sang umma begitu semangat menonton TV. Hanggeng yang melihat anak dan ibu itu pun hanya tersenyeum.

_"Ya, aku akan debut di Korea sebentar lagi. Dan tepat sekali, dengan debut ini aku begitu senang. Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku yang berada di Korea. Bahkan sejak aku menjadi artis di China, aku tak pernah menghubungi mereka. Pasti mereka berburuk sangka padaku karena menganggap aku anggota keluarga yang keterlaluan. Padahal aku tidak mengetahui email ataupun nomor phoncell kalian. Kuharap jika kalian menonton presscon ini, kalian mau memaafkan kesalahanku ini. Yesung hyung, Umma, Appa, Bogoshipo!" _

"Ah, Kyunnie~ cepat pulang nak. Umma juga begitu merindukanmu."

"Yah, semoga Kyu cepat pulang chullie"

"Umma Appa seakan tak sadar jika kalian masih memiliki anak." Yesung mengomel tak jelas saat melihat ekspresi bahagia orangtuanya ketika mengetahui sang adik akan segera pulang. Dan sejujurnya ia pun juga bahagia.

'Kyu, cepatlah pulang dan jangan lepas dari tanggung Jawabmu sebagai seorang Ayah sekaligus Suami.' Yesung tersenyum ketika mengingat bahwa keponakan tersayang nya sebentar lagi akan bertemu dangan dadynya. Pasti bocah itu akan sangat bahagia.

**\(^-^)/ Keep calm and love KyuMin \(^-^)/**

"Sepertinya dia tak mengingat aku dan Sunghyun lagi..." Sungmin berujar lirih kala ia melihat TV dimana disitu ada Kyuhyun yang sedang di wawancarai. Sebenarnya ia begitu senang dapat melihat wajah tampan itu lagi. Namun apa daya, itu hanya di dalam televisi. Ia berharap bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun, kemudian bisa membentuk Keluarga yang bahagia seperti yang diinginkan sunghyun dari dulu.

Tapi apa harapannya akan terwujud? Bukankah di presscon tadi Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyebut namanya sama sekali. Atau mungkin dia malu memiliki istri tidak biasa seperti Sungmin?

Seketika hati Sungmin perih memikirkan kalau Kyuhyun kembali dengan pasangan yang baru dan tak akan mengakuinya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Kyuhyun masih bisa setia padanya dan yang terpenting, masih mengingatnya...

T B C /.\

* * *

Hallo teman-teman ^-^)/

Lama tak menulis rasanya agak canggung. Masih inget saya? (Gak). Semoga ada yang baca ff ini deh. Ya, saya tau FF ini tidak menarik sama sekali^^ Tapi saya harap masih ada yang mau baca *semoga* . Sebenarnya saya hanya iseng bikin FF ini. Tapi jika memang ada respon pasti akan saya lanjutkan. Tetapi jika respon yang ada tidak sesuai dengan yang saya harapkan, Maka dengan berat hati FF ini akan saya hentikan sampai disini. Cha~ Kalian pasti tau apa yang dilakukan agar FF ini tetap bisa lanjut :)

JOYers yang baik pasti memberi review :)

-YJC-


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Seoul – Incheon International Airport_**

Bandara ICN didesaki oleh ribuan orang. Hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan karena banyaknya orang yang akan berangkat memakai pesawat. Bahkan orang-orang disini didominasi oleh para remaja yang seharusnya sedang beristirahat di rumah, karena hari ini memang hari libur. Tapi tak mungkin mereka melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan untuk melihat idola secara langsung. Ya, mereka sedang menunggu artis besar Cho Kyuhyun atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kuixian.

"Mohon untuk adek-adek beri jalan ne. Kalau tidak Kuixian tak bisa lewat." Seorang staff dari Kuixian mencoba menghalau para fans agar tak terlalu berdesakan dan memberi jalan untuk Cho Kuixian lewat. Kenapa tidak memakai Pintu VIP saja? Oh Kuixian bilang dia tak ingin mengecewakan para fansnya yang sudah menunggu lama. Artis yang baik bukan? Ya, mungkin.

Beberapa menit setelah penghalauan itu teriakan di bandara semakin membahana. Ya, Kuixian keluar dengan pesonanya yang tak bisa di tolak oleh siapapun.

"HUAAAAA" Seorang gadis remaja berteriak histeris ketika melihat sang idol yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang.

"Kuixian Oppa!"

"Look at me oppa"

"Oppa Saranghae!"

Begitulah suara yang terdengar di pintu tepat Cho Kuixian keluar. Terlihat mengerikan ketika para remaja itu sudah berteriak. Namun Kuixian sudah terbiasa. Akhirnya Kuixian pun bisa keluar dari gerumbunan Fans nya. Baru saja ia ingin masuk mobil,tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika melihat seorang anak kecil sedang meringkuk didekat pintu keluar VIP. Kuixian yang memang tidak tegaan melihat anak kecil seperti itu mencoba menghampirinya.

"Hey, sedang apa disini?" Kuixian mencoba menyapa anak kecil tadi.

"Hiks. Papa" Anak itu menjawab dengan isakannya. Kuixian terlihat mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya dia kehilangan papanya pikir Kuixian.

"Apa kau terpisah dengan papa mu?" Kuixian mencoba bertanya. Anak itu mengangguk masih dengan terisak. Kuixian iba. Apalagi wajah anak ini mengingatkan dia dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya.

"Baiklah, ahjussi akan mengantarmu ke operator agar bisa diumumkan oleh pihak bandara dan siapa yang merasa kehilangan anak. Cha, ikut ahjussi ne?" Anak itu mengangguk. Kuixian langsung menggendongnya. Ada rasa yang sangat hangat ketika Kuixian menggendong anak itu. Entahlah diapun bingung kenapa disaat menggendong anak ini berbeda dibanding dia menggendong anak-anak yang lain.

Setelah beberapa meter, akhirnya Kuixian sampai mengantar anak itu di depan operator. Ia pun pamit dan berdoa agar anak itu bisa ditemukan dengan papanya.

* * *

**- \(^-^)/ YJC Present \(^-^)/ -**

**Tittle : I Love My Family**

**Author : YJC**

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun (Cho Kuixian)**

**-Lee Sungmin (Cho Sungmin)**

**-Cho Sunghyun (OC)**

**-Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (Cho Yesung)**

**-Kim Heechul (Cho Heechul)**

**-Tan Hangeng/Hankyung (Cho Hangeng)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Saling memiliki. Tapi cerita ini Murni dari otak pas-pas an milik Saya**

**A/N : Chapter ini bonus buat ultah Sungmin '-')9**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s) , M(preg) , Alur kecepatan, bahasa urak-urakan, etc**

**Summary : Kyuhyun akhirnya bertemu Keluarganya | Benarkah Sunghyun Anak Kyuhyun? | Bonus ada special buat ultah Sungmin juga :) | KyuMin FF | YAOI | LAST CAP UPDATE!**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't forget,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Sungmin lari tergesa-gesa. Ia sungguh tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Sunghyun benar-benar hilang. Sudah beberapa jam lebih ia mencari Sunghyun di bandara ini. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia masih tak bisa menemukan Sunghyun. Ditambah lagi hari ini bandara sangat dipenuhi banyak orang. Makin khawatirlah Sungmin dengan Sunghyun.

_Telah ditemukan seorang anak. Namanya Sunghyun. Bagi siapapun yang merasa kehilangan anaknya, harap datangi kami di operator bandara. Terimakasih._

"Astaga Sunghyun." Sungmin langsung berlari menuju tempat operator bandara. Ketika sampai ia begitu terharu melihat Sunghyun. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan Sunghyun.

"Baby, ini papa~" Seketika Sungmin langsung mendekap Sunghyun erat. Sunghyun yang masih menangis hanya bisa membalas dekapan sang papa dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hiks~ sunghyun takut papa" Sunghyun terisak didekapan Sungmin. Sunghyun sangat takut ketika terpisah dengan Sungmin. Kalau bukan karena mainan sialan itu ia tak akan meninggalkan papanya. Ia sangat menyesal mengejar mobil mainan canggih yang sudah pasti milik orang itu.

"Sunghyun kenapa meninggalkan papa?" Sungmin mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Sunghyun ngejar mobil-mobilan keren papa~" Masih dengan isakannya Sunghyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lain kali jangan lagi ne." Sungmin mengusap air mata Sunghyun yang terus mengalir.

"Hiks ne papa. Mianhae" Sunghyun makin erat mendekat Sungmin. anak itu begitu menyayangi sang papa.

"Gwaenchana sayang. Ayo kita pulang". Sungmin menggendong Sunghyun, lalu mereka kembali ke rumah. Dalam hati Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang mau mengantar Sunghyun ke operator. Tanpa orang itu mungkin Sunghyun bisa di culik atau apapun itu yang menurut sungmin negatif.

Oh pasti kalian bingung mengapa Sungmin dan Sunghyun bisa ada di bandara hari itu?

Sebenarnya Sungmin berniat menjemput temannya yang bernama Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal Eunhyuk. Dia datang dari Swedia bersama Suaminya –Donghae , yang juga sahabat Sungmin. Dan pasti saja ia tak akan meninggalkan Sunghyun sendirian di rumah. Namun ketika ingin pulang, tiba-tiba ia malah kehilangan Sunghyun. Tapi syukurlah sekarang Sunghyun sudah ditemukan.

**_Di rumah Keluarga Cho_**

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Kyuhyun ah!" Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Seakan anaknya akan pergi. Astaga dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak melihat anak bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa ribut say- Kyuhyun ah!" Hangeng yang baru keluar kamar ingin menyusul Heechul langsung terkejut ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Dia langsung menghambur memberikan pelukan kepada sang anak.

"Umma appa, bogoshipo~" Kyuhyun mulai berani berucap manja. Jelas saja, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak dimanjakan oleh orangtuanya.

"Anak bodoh. Mengapa baru kembali hah?" Hangeng langsung menjitak Kyuhyun. Itu sebagai tanda sambutan yang baik dari seorang appa err. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis sakit mengingat jitakan sang appa tidak terlalu pelan.

"Maafkan aku umma,appa. Aku terlalu sibuk. Dari tadi aku tak melihat Yesung Hyung. Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun mencoba menanyakan dimana yesung. Dia sangat merindukan Hyungnya yang aneh itu. Tapi orang itu malah tidak menyambutnya.

"Dia sedang ke tempat istrinya Kyu" Heechul mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kyu dengan lembut. Namun yang dijawab pertanyaannya malah mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa tak bilang bahwa Yesung hyung sudah menikah?" Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya semerengut mungkin. Ia sangat menyesal tak bisa menghadiri pernikahan sang hyung tercinta.

"Bukankah kau bilang sangat sibuk sayang? Bahkan kau tak ada menghubungin kami sama sekali." Kali ini giliran Heechul yang merengut. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung merasa bersalah kembali.

"Aish, mianhae umma. Ini memang salahku. Umma, Appa bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?" Kyuhyun menatap Umma Appanya bergantian.

"Tentu saja. Tanyakan saja Kyu." Sang appa tersenyum, berharap sang anak menanyakan hal yang baik.

"Apakah umma tau dimana dia? Dia Sungmin Hyung. Aku sangat merindukannya umma appa~" Tanpa disangka Kyuhyun langsung berlutut di depan orangtuanya. Heechul yang melihat itu kaget.

"Kyu jangan seperti ini nak~ Umma akan memberitahukannya." Heechul langsung mencoba mendirikan Kyuhyun kembali. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun berlutut seperti itu.

"Tapi apakah kalian masih membenci hubungan kami umma, appa?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua orangtuanya lagi. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana dulunya hubungan ia dan sungmin begitu ditentang oleh Hangeng dan Heechul. Tapi ia tetap memperjuangkannya bersama Sungmin. Ketakutan itu kembali menyerang saat ia bertanya seperti ini.

"Kami sudah merestui kalian. Bahkan kau sudah memiliki seseorang lagi kyu." Hangeng mengacak surai Kyuhyun pelan. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air bening menetes dari onyx itu.

"Apa maksud kalian apa? Aku tak mengerti dengan kata 'seseorang lagi' itu. Tapi aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih Umma Appa." Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka hubungannya dengan Sungmin akan direstui oleh orangtuanya.

* * *

**YJC - KyuMin is Real - YJC**

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sebuah flat kecil. Ia sangat gugup. Tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan sosok yang ada di dalam.

"Apa Sungmin betah tinggal ditempat seperti ini? Ah sebentar lagi a harus tinggal di apartementku. Tak ada penolakan." Kyuhyun berujar sendiri. Kemudian ia mencoba mengetuk pintu. Namun belum sempat mengetuk, tangannya ia tarik kembali. Berulang kali ia lakukan seperti itu. Ah begitu gugupkah kau Kyuhyun ssi?

"Aishh, kenapa jadi gugup begini. Ah kau pasti bisa Kyu." Kyuhyun pun mengetuk dengan benar.

Tok tok tok

Dari dalam terdengar derap langkah kaki. Jantung Kyuhyun sudah berdegup tak karuan.

Cklek

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya ban- Ahjussi?" Seorang bocah kecil begitu terkejut ketika membukakan pintu. Bukankah orang ini orang yang menyelamatkannya kemarin pikir bocah itu yang tidak lain adalah Sunghyun.

"Kau. Bukankah kau bocah yang kemarin kehilangan orangtua dibandara?" Kyuhyun pun tak kalah bingung. Ia juga terkejut kenapa bocah kemarin ada di sini. Tepatnya di rumah Sungmin. atau jangan-jangan? Ia anak Sungmin. Berarti Sungmin sudah berkeluarga?

Tiba-tiba pedihlah hati Kyuhyun ketika merasa ia sudah sangat telat menghampiri Sungmin. bahkan jika dilihat bocah tadi berumur kurang lebih 5 tahunan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa patah hati mencoba untuk berbalik meninggalkan rumah itu. Namun hampir saja ia melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dan memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun ah~" Sungmin mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia yakin itu Kyuhyun. Astaga betapa senangnya hatinya melihat Kyuhyun secara langsung. Kyuhyunpun berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Hyung, ak aku-"

Grep

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir terdorong kebelakang jika ia tak dapat menahan keseimbangannya. Sungguh ia senang begitu mendapat pelukan dari orang yang paling ia rindukan. Namun rasa kekecewaan itu tetap ada ketika mengingat Sungmin sudah memiliki keluarga.

"Kyu, kenapa?" Sungmin hampir saja menangis ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hyung, jangan memelukku seperti itu. Aku takut istrimu akan melihat kita." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi penjelasan ketika melihat mata sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu kyu? Ak-"

"Aku tau kau sudah memiliki keluarga Hyung. Biar kutebak, anak itu pasti anakmu bukan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sunghyun. Yang ditunjuk hanya memperlihatkan raut kebingungan yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum dalam hati. 'sepertinya Kyuhyun salah paham'

"Kyuhyun ah~ biar kujelaskan padamu." Sungmin mencoba menatap Kyuhyun serius. Yang ditatap hanya melihat kearah lain. Mungkin ia masih kecewa pada Sungmin.

"Tak perlu kau jel-"

"Sstt, dengarkan aku dulu." Sungmin langsung meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Kyuhyun agar pria itu mau mendengarkannya.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki seoarang istri. Aku disini hanya tinggal berdua bersama Sunghyun. Dan yang terpenting aku sangat senang karena hari ini Ayah Sunghyun menemui kami. Dan orang itu berada di hadapanku." Sungmin langsung tertunduk. Akhirnya cairan bening itu keluar dari matanya. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa maksudmu ming? Ap apa Bocah itu anak kita?" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan masih menangis.

"Oh kau.." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Membawa Sungmin berputar di pelukannya. Kemudian ia menggendong Sunghyun dan langsung memutar anak itu juga digendongannya. Sama yang seperti dilakukannya pada Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh tak menyangka akan memiliki seorang jagoan seperti Sunghyun.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis haru. Akhirnya apa yang diinginkannya terwujud. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menggendong Sunghyun dengan antusias membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

* * *

**YJC - KyuMin is Real - YJC**

* * *

_3 bulan kemudian_

"Dad, hari ini kan hari ulang tahun papa. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjain dia?" Sunghyun menatap sang dady dengan penuh persekutuan(?)

"Benar juga ya. Tapi apa Sunghyun punya rencana ?" Sunghyun mengangguk dan membisikan sesuatu pada sang Ayah.

Sungmin melintasi kamar tengah dan langsung menyapa kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sungmin menatap mereka menyelidik. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir semanis (?) mungkin.

"Kalian aneh." Sungmin pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua evil itu. Mungkin itu salah satu tindakan teraman bagi Sungmin. ya, menyingkir dari setan dan anaknya. Dan jangan lupakan kau juga istri dari setan itu ming -_-

11.30 PM

"Aku pulang. Astaga kenapa rumah gelap sekali. Kyuhyun ah~ Sunghyun baby~ Kalian dimana?" Sungmin mencoba meraih sakelar. Namun ketika di tekan listrik juga tak menyala. Oh mungkin listrik padam pikrinya.

Diluar sangat mendung dan sepertinya akan terjadi Hujan deras. Sungmin sangat benci hujan deras karena pasti ada petir. Sedangkan Ia sangat takut dengan petir. Lalu bagaimana disaat seperti ini? Sepertinya ia sedang sendiri dirumah. Siapa yang akan menjadi pelampiasannya jika ada petir nanti.

"Oh tidak. Aku harus berani. Aish aku namja." Sungmin mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar tidak takut. Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya.

Grash!

Tiba-tiba diluar hujan deras disertai petir tentunya. Sungmin hanya bisa meringkuk di sopha. Ia sungguh ketakutan. Beberapa menit huja terus berlalu. Sungmin melihat cahaya dari dapur. Seseorang berbaju putih seperti mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin membelalak kaget. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah makhluk halus penunggu rumah ini. Astaga ia sangat butuh Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun. Lama sekali mereka pulang.

Sosok itu semakin mendekati Sungmin. hingga 1 meter lagi Sungmin yang tak tahan langsung menutup matanya. Tanpa terduga ia menangis. Tak bisa ia tahan lagi ketakutan itu.

"Hiks jangan ganggu aku" Sungmin terisak dan amsih dengan menutup mata. Ia makin meringkukan tubuhnya di sopha.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba Listrik menyala. Hujan di luar langsung reda. Suara petirpun tak ada sama sekali.

"Happy birthday Papa! Saranghae" Sunghyun langsung memeluk papanya yang meringkuk ketakutan itu.

"Happy birthday yeobo~" Kyuhyun juga turut memeluk Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"Hiks! Kalian jahat." Masih dengan berpelukan Sungmin mencoba meneriaki mereka. Ia tak menyangka ia dikerjai oleh dua orang yang ia cintai ini.

"Maafkan Sunghyun papa~ ini semua ide dady~" Sunghyun mencoba mengiba pada sungmin karena ia yakin setelah ini Sungmin akan marah pada ia dan dadynya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar omongan Sunghyun langsung membelalak. Bukankah ini ide sang anak. Oh tidak anak nya sendiri menjebaknya.

"Tidak Sunghyunie~ umma tak akan menyalahkanmu baby. Kyuhyun ah~ malam ini kau tak dapat jatah sayang~"

"Gomawo papa saranghae~"

"Tidak ming. Mana boleh seperti itu"

"Boleh saja, terserahku lah. Lagian siapa suruh ngajak Sunghyun ngerjain aku."

"Tapi ming-"

"Ah dad~ papa benar"

"Diam kau anak setan"

"Kyu kau memang setan"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana nasibnya jika little cho tak dapat jatah. Aish anaknya sudah berani mengerjainya.

'akhirnya aku bisa mengerjai Papa dan Dady~ lagi pula Sunghyun kan gamau punya adek, daripada mereka bikin adek mending Sunghyun kacauin aja~ ah indahnya hidup~' Sunghyun menyerigai imut meninggalkan Papa dan dadynya yang masih 'tawar menawar'.

* * *

**END**

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!

AND HAPPY KYU WIFEU'S DAY XD

Finally! Akhirnya FF ini selese juga. Sekaligus nih Chapter akhir buat Ulang tahun Ming papa~

Sorry kalau chapter ini gak bagus ya^^

Abisnya aku lagi berusaha pengen cepet nyelesein nih. Ntar takut gak bisa sampe tuntas.

Thanks yang udah review chapter kemarin. Tanpa ada kalian FF ini tak akan tuntas sampai seperti ini.

Pokonya Biggg thanksssss 33333

Jangan lupa review lagi ya :3

Ingat! Joyers yang baik pasti memberi review '-')9


End file.
